


【博君一肖】是玫瑰总会开花的

by junjiubie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjiubie/pseuds/junjiubie
Summary: ——“哥，你你家户口本缺人吗？”——“你考虑一下进一步发展我们的关系吗？”对方看向他的眼里满是星辰。肖战早该知道原来他约的那个漂亮弟弟一直暗恋着自己。一直。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【博君一肖】是玫瑰总会开花的

**Author's Note:**

> *博君一肖，博君一笑。  
> *伪&娱乐圈，约出真爱的故事。  
> *超级可爱的忠犬漂亮弟弟。  
> *R18甜饼

01

身后男孩的性器埋在自己的身体里。

肖战下意识的抓紧床单，指尖绷着。身体随着对方的动作一下一下的摇晃着，魂都快给对方撞没了。

肖战全身泛着粉。  
被对方肏的。  
他紧紧的咬着唇，压抑着自己不让自己喊出声来。

他正在情欲的边缘徘徊着，偏偏对方肏弄着他还不老实，趴在他耳边一声声的低语着，牙齿磨着他的耳廓。

津液顺着肖战耳朵滑下。  
对方叼着肖战的耳朵含含糊糊的在肖战耳边低喘道:“哥哥，爽不爽？嗯。”

“嗯……哼！”

对方磨到他后穴的某个点上，坏心的肏弄着。

“哥哥你叫出声来，你不叫出声我怎么知道你很爽啊。”

王一博也不好受，对方夹得他太紧了。王一博喘着粗气，双目赤红着，眸尾慵懒的挑着，妖冶极了。

肖战回头和王一博黏黏糊糊的接了个吻，对方的舌头勾着他的，在他的口腔中搅来搅去，搅得他的心乱成了一团麻。

这幅样子这有肖战一个人看过。

对方射的时候，对着肖战的耳朵狠狠啃了几下。  
密密麻麻的热气撩过耳边，像春风卷了十里的桃花划过心头，久久盘据肖战心间。

02

王一博是肖战炮友。  
这全是个意外。

肖战大龄深柜，绯闻很少。  
活的跟个贤者似的。  
都快三十而立了还是个处。

前后都是。

反之王一博的绯闻倒是满天飞。  
圈内不少人编排他很会玩。

连渣男的罪名都安上了。

肖战对此不以为意。  
这个圈子有的人战战兢兢的。  
也有的在电视上衣冠楚楚绅士满满，私下里玩的疯的多了去了。

王一博明显是后者。

肖战沉默的看着电视里男孩在舞台上挥汗如雨的舞动着。  
染成银白色的头发随着身体的抖动，不乖巧的呆着，让肖战产生了想摸一把欲望。

舞跳的很好。

肖战眼睑微微低垂着。  
遮住了眸色。

03

第一次真打实的见到王一博还是在酒席上。

对方银白色的头发换成了奶奶灰，软软的垂着遮住了耳朵，看起来很干净。对方见到他眼睛一亮，很快迎了上来，面部带着微微的羞涩:“肖前辈您好，我是王一博。”

对方看起来很乖的头发有几根呆毛耸立着。  
肖战浅笑着回应。

寒暄了几句便离开了。

手指微微动了动，压住了想要伸手摸对方头的欲望。

肖战安慰自己，自己就是看那几根呆毛不顺眼想压平罢了。  
而后耳朵悄悄的爬上了一抹红。

不远处王一博看着肖战泛红的耳尖弯了弯唇。

04

肖战第二次见到王一博就在一个小时后。  
此时肖战正悄悄的躲在卫生间隔间抚慰着自己的性器。

他今天不顺。  
顺手拿了杯酒一饮而尽。  
小腹泛着热，才发现酒里有药。

大约是哪个口味嗜好奇特的人调情用的。

只不过被他不小心拿着喝了罢了。  
肖战无奈的苦笑着。

药劲儿上来了。  
肖战躲进卫生间悄悄替自己降火。

他欲望很浅，一向很少自慰。  
他低低地压着自己情动的声音，不敢太大声怕引来旁人围观。

他可没有被别人围观自慰的爱好。

05

肖战今天诸事非常不顺。  
他忘记锁隔间门了。

以至于与推门进来的王一博面面相觑。

对方也甚是有趣。  
按理说撞破了这事不应该很尴尬嘛。

岂料对方就开着门，也不动作。  
眼神就直勾勾的盯着他看。

好想摸他的头。

肖战想。  
他一边抚慰着自己的性器，粗粗地喘着气。

下一秒对方笑眼弯弯的，乖乖巧巧的冲他说:“前辈需要帮忙吗？”

默了几秒。  
对方低头覆在他的性器上，生涩的含住了他的。

肖战也如愿摸了一把染着奶奶灰的头发。

啧。  
好软。

06

肖战射出的时候，那人脸上溅着白浊。

嘴巴里还含着他射的，鼓鼓囊囊的。

肖战悄悄的红了脸。

察觉到对方的意图时，肖战皱眉劝阻:“脏！”

对方喉结滚了滚。

笑的干净清澈，有些傻的说:“前辈很干净的。”  
看起来好乖啊。

肖战下意识的揉了揉对方的头。

07

过了几分钟肖战被对方按在马桶上强行捅入后穴的时候。

对方蛮横的劲儿让肖战满脸汗。

他就刚刚不小心松了口，对方的枪就蓄势待发。

哪里乖了。

肖战哼道。  
明明就是头小狼崽儿，偏偏要装狗儿。

但真的好疼。

肖战脑中闪过对方很会玩的暗示性话语。  
心里下意识的不舒服。

肖战下意识乱动着身体。  
被王一博拍了一下屁股。

长这么大了，第一次被人拍屁股。  
还是比自己小的人。

肖战动作僵了一下，王一博也趁机挤进去不少。

肖战侧脸泛着绯色，不自在的撇过脸。  
心里有些闷闷不乐。

就你这技术呢，还很会玩？  
呵。

哼。

像是能听见肖战心声似的，王一博在肖战身体里艰难的探索着。  
他倒吸了口气，也有些闷闷不乐的抱住他。

王一博也不好受，对方那处太干涩了，夹得又紧。  
叫他动一下都艰难。

声音里含着丝歉意，那几根呆毛也趴了下去，低低的哑着声音——

“哥，对不起，我第一次没经验，对不起弄疼你了。”

不知道是不是那句“哥”的刺激。  
肖战一下子软了身体，分泌出不少体液。

肖战内心隐隐约约有些高兴，说不清为什么。

对方顺着他分泌的体液一下子就到了底，压着他就狠狠地肏弄着。

疼。

但也好爽。

08

肖战想。

今天也不是诸事不顺。

至少他还破了处。

09

事后清晨。

对方起的很早，替肖战揉着腰。

肖战微微侧了侧身，都能感受到自己昨晚被过度使用的后穴微微开合着。  
对方在他身体里的炙热似乎还残留着，肖战想。否则怎么会感觉脸部有些热热的呢。

肖战下意识的瞥了一眼对方的胯部，很快又移开。  
这鸡巴是真的硬。

但是这技术就有点上不来台了。

一联想到对方是处。  
心情也不自觉的好上了不少。

技术不好，多练练不就好了吗。

10

肖战含蓄的向王一博提出做炮友的意图。  
对方答应的很快。

肖战起了下身，“嘶”了口气。

王一博显然比他还紧张，有些沮丧的揉了揉头发，“跟哥以前的……”王一博说着有些难以启齿，眼神移来移去的不安着，话语里有些委屈又有些愧疚，还冒着酸气。

王一博一时半会想不到合适的词，很气馁，续完了后半句话，有些气呼呼的，“……技术应该差很多吧。”

大男孩就是个男孩。

王一博趴在他腿上有些不高兴。  
肖战趁机揉了一把王一博头发。

王一博抬头撞入了对方的笑眼。

肖战眼睛生的极其好看。  
眼角微微勾着，说的话也好听——

半抱怨半是安慰，“我就跟你搞过，他们技术好不好我不知道。”

王一博直直的盯着肖战的双目。  
仿佛魂要被勾出来似的。

肖战觉得对方那副小狗样可爱，使劲地揉了揉对方的头。那双眼睛里似是盛满星辰，对前辈的敬畏里还掺杂着些不一样的情愫。  
肖战没有深究。

王一博感觉自己最柔软的地方泛着酸甜。

看着肖战的眼睛，下意识的闪过一句话。

什么来着。

哦。  
漂亮人说漂亮话。

11

到底是年轻人。

话都没说完就把他往床上带。

肖战趴在床上，偏偏王一博在后面坏心地磨着他。  
非得磨到他叫“老公”为止。

年轻人进步的真快。

是个可塑之才。

12

肖战无聊在家看电视的时候。

不小心又从电视上看到王一博了，主持人正在问他对未来择偶对象什么要求。

又是综艺博眼球的好套路。  
艺人只要圆滑的回避一下也不会太为难。

肖战鬼使神差静静的看着。

对方挠了挠头有些无措，想了想支支吾吾地说:“我喜欢大我六岁的。”

肖战无味。  
原来是喜欢年下御姐。

不知为什么总隐隐约约有些失落。

后边的女嘉宾夸道，“一博好乖啊。”诸如此类。  
肖战眸子漫不经心的挑了起来，“在床上哪里乖了。”

肖战莫名腰有点软。

13

王一博又爆绯闻了。

更一个恰好比他大六岁的小花旦。

肖战冷着脸没说话。

14

肖战跟王一博上床时。

快要高潮时。

肖战喘着粗气貌似无意的问道，“你有女朋友了？”

对方正处于情欲中，没听清。

肖战心里下意识的不舒服。  
第二天王一博离开的时候，肖战神色也是淡淡的。

15

王一博V:

我和xxx女士是朋友关系。  
我有喜欢的人了。  
目前正在朝对方户口本奋斗。

下面一群女友粉喊着要脱粉。  
要看看对方是哪路神仙值得王一博喜欢。

经纪人气呼呼的将手机一放，抱怨道:“人家小花旦愿意跟你炒绯闻已经是很大的面子了，你一个男生瞎矫情什么？”

王一博趴在桌上，低低地说，“他不喜欢。”

他喜欢的人不喜欢他炒绯闻就够了。

好友问王一博恋情情况，看王一博一脸惆怅样。  
咋舌，劝道“肖战这么好吗？念念不忘那么多年。”

他就是那么好。  
他值得我念念不忘。

“是玫瑰总会开花的。”

王一博的神色从来没有那么坚定。

16

肖战演完一部电视剧杀了青。

一大捧玫瑰捧到他面前。

这么大手笔。  
得有999朵了吧。  
旁人很羡慕。

肖战神色淡淡的，接过玫瑰道了谢。

玫瑰花后露出少年干净的笑容。

肖战的眉松了不少。  
嘴角微微泛着弧度。

王一博说，

“希望前辈戏路越来越好，票房越来越高。”

都是些漂亮的寒暄话。

肖战相信王一博是真心的。

17

在床上的时候，玫瑰散落了一身。

肖战嘴角还含了片玫瑰，艳丽极了。

王一博在身后卖力地动作着，舒服的肖战脚趾都绻了起来。偏偏对方不老实，叼着他的耳朵说着骚话。

“哥哥好棒，夹得我好紧。”

肖战面红耳赤。  
本想抓床单却抓了满手的玫瑰。

18

肖战问道到底多少朵玫瑰。

——“一千三百一十四朵。”

1314。  
他想和你一生一世。

19

男孩踌躇，眉间似是不安。

“哥，你你家户口本缺人吗？”

肖战也同时开口，“你考虑一下进一步发展我们的关系吗？”

双方都笑了。  
肖战捏着王一博送的一支玫瑰，低头嗅了嗅。

王一博就定定的看着肖战。  
他想，是玫瑰总会开花的。

对方看向他的眼里满是星辰。  
肖战早该知道原来他约的那个漂亮弟弟一直暗恋着自己。

一直。

FIN

冷知识:

肖战和王一博的微博全都是已婚。

也不知道是哪路神仙收的他们。

**Author's Note:**

> 冷知识:
> 
> 肖战和王一博的微博全都是已婚。
> 
> 也不知道是哪路神仙收的他们。


End file.
